The present invention relates to an illuminating device for mounting on a picture frame for providing superior lighting for the picture in the frame.
Heretofore, numerous and varied framed picture illuminating devices have been proposed, including the use of fluorescent light tubes for attaining a softer, more uniform lighting of picture than can be obtained by the use of the conventional elongated incandescent lamps that have been in use for a great many years for individual framed picture illumination. The problem with the incandescent lamps is that the illumination is focused on a very limited area which is brightly illuminated and the light rapidly drops off to relative obscurity.
In the proposals for picture frame mounted fluorescent tubes, the results have been largely unsatisfactory. Major drawbacks have been complexity of design with regard to structural features, mounting difficulties and cost.